hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Formula X
Ignited Twilight Sparkle is a Taiwanese Fifth-generation Unterganger who started making parodies on November 20, 2017. He is a banned troublemaker of the Hitler Rants Parodies Community Discord and the Unterganger Chat Central, otherwise, he's a regular member of UnterCast. He was known for his flustering' 'behaviour ''and indulging in pornography'' involving ponies'' (aka being a Clopper''), according to his YouTube channel, he is also a fan of Sonic. History Prior to a video he published, Ignited Twilight Sparkle published gameplay videos of Grand Theft Auto games that have been released for mobile phones and tablets. During the month he became a Unterganger, he joined the HRPC in which he caused controversy and eventually got banned. Controversy During his time in the HRPC, he begged for subscribers, agitating people endlessly and getting offended, asides from these, he was also known for attempting to leech the chat's members to join his chat. Due to this, he was permanently banned from the chat on the 12th of Feburary, in 2018. After this incident, he was trolled by many members of HRP's chat and was even decieved to deleting his chat, much to his anger. He is also known for being a clopper and sends pornographic content involving My Little Pony's characters. The day after he was trolled and tricked into deleting his server, he sent a pornographic to some Untergangers. In early March, he commented on one of Chairman Mao's parodies wishing Jeejeesh (HRP's girlfriend) a happy birthday on which he called Jee "a fat Polish kurwa", his friends and even fellow brony Beom Jun Koo called him into question as a result of this. Later in the month, he called Jee a "big fat bitch", causing him to be even more disliked in the community. On March 12, 2018, Ninetales had grown immensely tired of Twilight and called for him to be banned from Unterganger Chat Central. The mods held a vote for his banning and due to him calling Jee a big fat bitch, unanimously voted for a ban. They then held an UnterCast episode just to trick Twilight into joining and then ban him from the chat and troll him, which caused him to be very triggered. Later that same day, Delphox found that Twilight had liked and a bunch of pornography (Included in that, a picture involving Sweetie Belle, a young MLP character) on his Twitter account, despite the fact that he'd told Delphox that he'd stopped clopping in Summer 2017. When The Jononator further inspected his likes, he found that Twilight had liked tweets from an account called "Cloppers Unite 2.0." After this, he posted pony porn to his Twitter page. This caused the entire community to be disgusted and he was mocked even more because of this. On the 14th of March, his actions on Unterganger Chat Central caused F-A Alexander to leave the chat indefintely, obliterating ITS' reputation, he posted an apology but many thought that it was petty, late and Delphox decided to imprison Twilight in UnterCast permanently. Continued to this day, he is mocked constantly for his obnoxious behavior in the community and for being a clopper by the other members of the community. It has gone as far as people making'' jokes, pictures and even videos'' about him. Style His parodies are usually traditional parodies. The scenes are screen recorded on his phone which explains why the'' audio lacked quality'' and also why the interface of his Android device is'' shown'' at the beginning of the parodies, abeit briefly. In some of his parodies, the captions are located at the centre of the screen, in other words, his parodies simply demonstrate the mistakes of Downfall parodies. Quotes Gallery TwilightInRealLife.jpeg|Twilight's face in real life. FB_IMG_1512820787636.jpg|Another face reveal of Twilight. bandicam 2017-11-17 05-42-17-608.jpg|Twilight getting trolled on the HRP chat. bandicam 2017-11-17 05-24-19-722.jpg|Getting trolled again xD iwilleatponiesgood.jpg|One of Nyan Spadeson's edits making fun of one of Twilight's messages. iwilleatponiesgood2.jpg|The same message being made fun of again. Toilet eats pony meat.png|Twilight mocked again for his comment bandicam 2017-11-16 04-22-46-165.jpg|Twilight trolls himself. bandicam 2018-02-26 20-13-56-822.jpg|Twilight admits he likes pony NSFW. bandicam 2018-02-27 00-46-29-996.jpg|Confirmed clopper. Screenshot_2018-03-03-16-19-32-1.png|Proof Twilight sub bots and shit toilet being a dick.png|Twilight's comment of him being rude to Jee on her birthday Screenshot_20180310-132344.png|Twilight gets trolled by Jono. Screenshot_20180310-185753.jpg|Twilight ships MLP with Sonic. Twilight Meat Alternative.jpg|Horse meat. bandicam 2017-11-17 05-20-46-726.jpg|Twilight gets triggered. PicsArt_03-11-05.30.50.jpg|One of Nyan Spadeson's edits making fun of the clopper. HRP Kills Twilight.jpg|A photoshop edit made as a parody of a Raven vs Twilight death battle on Youtube. PicsArt_03-11-06.02.17.jpg|Twilight's plan. vlcsnap-2018-03-12-01h43m26s304.png|One of WonkyTonkBotty's shitposts where Twilight is "enjoying" himself to ponies. Screenshot_20180312-083256.png|Twilight being rude to HRP's girlfriend. triggeredtwilight.gif|Triggered Twilight Photoshop 1.jpg|Photoshopped picture of his old icon. bantwilight.png|Ban this sick filth! PhotoFunia-1510913869.jpg|Twilight being trolled by photoshop. toilet the clopper 1.jpg|One of Twilight's liked tweets toilet the clopper 2.jpg|Some pony NSFW that Twilight tweeted to popular Brony, Tridashie bandicam_2018-03-12_22-01-20-627.jpg|Twilight confirming himself as a clopper. bandicam 2017-11-17 05-57-04-908.jpg|Twilight wishing to kill members of the HRP chat. bandicam 2017-11-18 19-46-37-401.jpg|Seriously Twilight? triggeredtwilight.gif|Triggered Twilight Category:Controversial figures Category:Trolls